memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Randy Oglesby
Seven or more characters? These guys make at best six and a half.Five and a half, after the one gets killed. :They are two separate characters with separate names. Just because one didn't get much screen time doesn't change that. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) No, what I mean is that they are one lifeform. :They aren't one life form. They are two life forms with apparently a very close symbiotic relationship. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: I think what's being observed here is that he's one actor playing two characters, where the actor is digitally added alongside himself to create this effect. --Alan del Beccio 04:08, 20 January 2008 (UTC) how? is there a holo-emitter at Quark's doorway or something? Haha, jut kidding, no, actually, I want to express disbelief that the actor does not really have 2 heads and 8 limbs. I'm pretty sure it's pure live action. Yours, in tlik-liQ'Tot, 08:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :TV is pretty good at having two of the same actor on screen at the same time. Look at scenes with Lore and Data together. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's different. Data and Lore are 2 separate/different beings/characters. Anyway I'm not talking about the technology of producing television special effects, but about whether this is one character, one-and-a-half characters, or two complete characters. And whether once Ro-Kel died we have left half a character or one whole character. My attitude is: No. 05:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Randy Oglesby's agent? Does anybody know who Randy Oglesby's agent is? I'd like to try and find out some more information on him to improve this article. -- TrekFan Open a channel 05:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :[removed full address from plain view. -- Cid Highwind] :Tom 14:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I doubt it's a good thing to have the full address of someone who isn't even the person we're talking about visible here, and have removed the address from plain view for now. If this is public, just adding a link might be better next time. Additionally, I'm not sure if actually contacting someones agent to get information for "some website" is a good thing, either. -- Cid Highwind 16:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Why is it not a good idea? If they don't want to give any information then fine, but it's worth asking them to pass a message onto the actor and see isn't it? I believe Shran and ThomasHL have both used this method to contact actors before for information on an article and they were happy to provide it. What's wrong with that? -- TrekFan Open a channel 05:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Citability is a major problem - suppose you get in contact with actor X via agent Y to retrieve information Z. Then what? Will you just add that information to the article and hope that no one ever asks where it's from? Do you add "myself" as the source, so that we will have to base article validity on the trustworthiness of a single editor? (And, no, that's not supposed to be slighting you, personally - the same argument is true for everyone else here.) One "key ingredient" of an online encyclopedia like this is the fact that every information should, at least theoretically, be available from an independent source and to everyone, so that its validity can be checked. "Original research" like this is exactly the opposite. :Another concern I have is about how people will approach this task. You (again, like every other editor, nothing personal) are not an official representative of Memory Alpha, so it would be wrong and potentially harmful to contact someone and tell him something along the lines of "I'd like to conduct an interview on behalf of the online encyclopedia Memory Alpha" - because you really are not. You could only contact that agent as a completely private person, who just "happens" to edit some Wiki on the net, and who will use any information gathered for that Wiki - and if I were the actor who hired that agent, I wouldn't be too happy about him getting me into contact with random web people. -- Cid Highwind 10:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC)